staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Marca 2012
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5604 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5604); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5605 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5605); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5606 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5606); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Hannah Montana - odc. 45 (19 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Pinky i Perky - Co z tym dokumentem?, odc. 24 (What's Up Doc(umentary)); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - LOTY - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - LOTY - konkurs drużynowy ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - LOTY - konkurs drużynowy ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Frank (Frank) 90'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Douglas Cheney; wyk.:Greg Amici, Brian Burnett, Alayna Caryl; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Rosja . Kraj Ussuryjski cz. 1. (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Opowieść o Zbawicielu - cz. 1 (Gospel of John, part 1) 90'; serial kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania, USA (2003); reż.:Philip Saville; wyk.:Henry Ian Cusick, Christopher Plummer, Daniel Kash, Richard Lintern, Stephen Russell, John Handy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 84 - Rocznica - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Oko w oko - Wywiad z Leo Beenhakkerem cz. 1; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Skits i burza, odc. 26 (Skits Under the Weather); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 3/13 - Zabójcze misie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) - txt. str. 777 137'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Gore Verbinski; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Jack Davenport; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Męska rzecz... - Grindhouse cz. 2 Planet Terror (Grindhouse vol. 2 Planet Terror) 97'; horror kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Robert Rodriguez; wyk.:Rose McGowan, Freddy Rodriguez, Josh Brolin, Marley Shelton; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Ślepy strach (See No Evil) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1971); reż.:Richard Fleischer; wyk.:Mia Farrow, Dorothy Alison, Diane Grayson; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 4/7 (ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Kruk intelektualista - odc. 9 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 9 / 10) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Miko Reilly; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 12 Gdzie jest Norbert? (Muddle Earth ep. Missing Norbert); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 13 Napój miłosny (Muddle Earth ep. Love Potion); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 898; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:25 ,10:05; Pogoda: 9:15, 10:28; Panorama: 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 719 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 720 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Poranek z EURO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 73; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Wajrak na tropie - W pogoni za salamandrą - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1932; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km stylem dowolnym ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km stylem dowolnym; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Studenci (59); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 27; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 27; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Bitwa na głosy - (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:00 Bitwa na głosy - after party (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Kino relaks - Tylko taniec! (Make it Happen) 86'; film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Darren Grant; wyk.:Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Tessa Thompson, Riley Smith; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Konferansjer jak biustonosz... - Wieczór Piotra Bałtroczyka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Requiem dla mordercy (Classy Kill (aka: Requiem for Murder)) 90'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Kanada (1998); reż.:Douglas Jackson; wyk.:Molly Ringwald, Christopher Heyerdahl, Lynne Adams, Chris Mulkey; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tylko taniec! (Make it Happen) 86'; film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Darren Grant; wyk.:Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Tessa Thompson, Riley Smith; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - studio 07:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 08:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - studio 08:15 Pies Huckleberry (35) - serial animowany 08:25 Pies Huckleberry (36) - serial animowany 08:35 Pies Huckleberry (37) - serial animowany 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 2 (25) - serial animowany 09:15 Scooby-Doo (1) - serial animowany 09:45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10:15 Ewa gotuje (151) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Się kręci na żywo (3) - magazyn kulturalny 11:45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (2) - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Ten pierwszy raz - komedia romantyczna 15:55 Słoneczny patrol: Ślub na Hawajach - film przygodowy 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (21) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - serwis informacyjny 19:20 Sport - informacje 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (289): Naczynia połączone - serial komediowy 20:05 Czerwony Kapturek: Prawdziwa historia - film animowany 21:50 Boks: Gala w Krynicy-Zdroju - waga junior ciężka: Paweł Kołodziej - Giulian Ilie 22:50 Spisek w New Hope - film sensacyjny 00:45 Mucha - horror science fiction 02:45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Mango - telezakupy 08:00 s.o.s DLA ŚWIATA (3 / 8) - program podróżniczy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn poranny 11:05 Na Wspólnej - Omnibus 9 - serial obyczajowy 12:50 Surowi rodzice - reality show 13:50 Madagaskar - komedia 15:40 Julia - Omnibus - telenowela 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 5 - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - serwis informacyjny 19:25 Sport - informacje 19:35 Pogoda - serwis 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 X Factor 2 - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Lejdis - komedia 00:25 Morderczy przyjaciel - horror 02:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:25 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 03:45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 04:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Poznań 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Teleskop - flesz 07:50 Teleskop gospodarczy 08:10 Z archiwum TVP Poznań 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Oper-acja 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 60 (odc. 60); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Parlament i Prezydencja odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Z archiuwm TVP Poznań 17:30 Teleskop 17:40 Wielkopolski dzień - kalendarium 17:45 Studio Poznań 18:30 Teleskop 18:45 Tydzień w Teleskopie 19:10 Medycyna i ty 19:20 Kalejdoskop Wielkopolski wschodniej 19:40 Kurier akademicki 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 3; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:24 Wspomnienia z Afganistanu (Afghan Memento); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); reż.:Jacques Matthey; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:56 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 60 (odc. 60); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:13 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Kod dostępu - odc. 3; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:06 Wspomnienia z Afganistanu (Afghan Memento); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); reż.:Jacques Matthey; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:03 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:02 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:17 Parlament i Prezydencja odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:28 Kod dostępu - odc. 3; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 386* Alergie, uczulenia i migreny; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 387* Pamiętnikarz; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 388* Trio; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 389* Grzech; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 390* Erotyczna noc poślubna; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Siedem życzeń - odc. 5/7* - Magiczny pierścień - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Załoga Eko - odc. 5 - Tworzywa sztuczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Doktor Murek - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Polska według Kreta - Białka i Bukowina Tatrzańska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 68 - Rabunek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 21 (78) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Dolina Paznaun"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 472 - Zanim będzie za późno; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dwie ojczyzny 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Piotrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (80); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 882; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Rusowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Corrida; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Czas honoru - odc. 52* "Złoty konwój" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24 22:25 Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala) - txt. str. 777 109'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998); reż.:Vladimir Michalek; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Agnieszka Sitek, Jiri Bartoska, Vlasta Chramostova, Josef Somr, Ludovit Cittel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Koncert zespołu Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 882; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Corrida; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Czas honoru - odc. 52* "Złoty konwój"; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala) 109'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998); reż.:Vladimir Michalek; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Agnieszka Sitek, Jiri Bartoska, Vlasta Chramostova, Josef Somr, Ludovit Cittel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:05 Zakończenie dnia FilmBox 6:20 Miłość znajdzie swój dom 8:35 Świąteczne życzenie 10:15 Klinika Mercy Peak Odcinek: 47 11:00 Klinika Mercy Peak Odcinek: 48 12:00 Tajemnica Zamku Czarnej Róży Odcinek: 11 12:40 Wiara, zdrada i płaca minimalna 14:30 Doktor Żywago Odcinek: 1 16:45 Doktor Żywago Odcinek: 2 19:00 Benny Hill Show Odcinek: 7 20:00 Straż przybrzeżna Odcinek: 6 21:00 Człowiek z miasta 22:50 Brudne prawo 0:45 Trawka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 1:15 Trawka Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 1:55 Rzeka wiary 3:35 Droga do raju Polsat Play 6:00 Teledyski 6:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 59 7:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 60 7:30 Na ryby Odcinek: 8 8:00 Na ryby Odcinek: 9 8:30 Zjedz Rosję Odcinek: 11 9:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 80 9:30 Ochroniarze Odcinek: 4 10:00 Wyprawy 4x4 Odcinek: 1 10:30 1000 rzeczy, które mężczyzna powinien zrobić w życiu Odcinek: 14 11:00 Zjedz Alaskę Odcinek: 2 11:30 Polska Liga Cudzoziemska Odcinek: 1 12:00 Bitwy starożytności Odcinek: 2 13:00 Historia igrzysk olimpijskich: Droga do sławy Odcinek: 5 14:00 Mężczyzna do siódmej potęgi Odcinek: 12 15:00 Nauka i sport Odcinek: 10 16:00 Autonomia Odcinek: 60 17:00 Random Odcinek: 8 17:30 Random Odcinek: 9 18:00 Nokaut Odcinek: 10 18:30 Nokaut Odcinek: 11 19:00 Soroya - wędkarski raj Odcinek: 2 20:00 Tajna wojna Odcinek: 2 21:00 Air, Land and Sea: the History of Flight 22:00 Chemia rock and rolla Odcinek: 2 22:30 Bzdury Odcinek: 12 23:00 Czas na swing Odcinek: 1 23:30 Czarna orgia 1:00 Gwiazdy porno Odcinek: 7 1:45 Instytut rosyjski Odcinek: 3 3:30 Lekcje miłości Odcinek: 1 4:00 Przystanek "Laska" Odcinek: 21 4:30 Bractwo bomby Odcinek: 3 5:30 Wyprawy 4x4 Odcinek: 1 Polsat Cafe 6:45 Telemarket 7:00 Niezwykli ludzie: Okruszek 8:00 Miłość jak z powieści Odcinek: 2 9:00 Eliksir młodości Odcinek: 2 9:30 Sexy mama Odcinek: 1 10:00 Weselne odchudzanie Claire Richards 11:00 Gadżety kobiety Odcinek: 48 11:30 Pozamiatane Odcinek: 12 12:00 15 największych tragedii w Hollywood Odcinek: 2 13:00 Zoom na miasto Odcinek: 92 13:30 Jaka ona jest? Odcinek: 2 14:00 Martwa królowa 15:50 Historie przy kawie Odcinek: 2 16:00 Z tyłu sceny Odcinek: 3 16:30 Aleja sław Odcinek: 50 17:00 Tajemne życie kobiet Odcinek: 2 18:00 Akademia łajdaków Odcinek: 3 19:00 Grunt to rodzinka Odcinek: 61 20:00 Patrol Maxima - 15 najgorętszych ciał 21:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku Odcinek: 2 21:30 Aleja sław Odcinek: 51 22:00 Sekrety Hollywood Odcinek: 2 23:00 Dobrenocki Odcinek: 56 23:30 Tak się robi w show biznesie Odcinek: 8 0:00 Północ - Południe, księga II Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 2:00 Programy z napisami